


I'll Take You

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral Reader attempted, Other, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: You need some comforting, and Jakoby is romantic and asks you to dance with him. One thing leads to another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song is I'll Take You by De Staat, which you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpc_NnVDwJw

    It's late evening. The room is dimly aglow with lamplight. You've got the stereo on while you're organizing-disorganizing-reorganizing some things on your desk, lost in your tumbling thoughts. You'd been working all day, but not really seeming to get anywhere with it. Your mind is a mess, a million things big and small overwhelming you. The ideas aren't coming out, your fears are toying with you, you're being hard on yourself. The sighs and the groans of frustration had been kicking their way out of you for hours, exhausting you like a marathon would.  
    A soft knock on your door, and Nick comes in, wanting to help put some things away that you'd left out in the living room. He has a gentle smile for you, comes over to give you a kiss on your head while you're bent over the tabletop pushing things around.  
    "How are you doing in here, babe?"  
    "Not great," you admit with yet another sigh, standing straight and rubbing your eyes. You feel your body tense and yet drooping at the same time, aches in your chest and your gut. Why weren't you getting anything right today, or ever? Why couldn't you get anything done? Why were the things that were so important to you so hard?  
    He rubs a hand across your back, lets out a breath that you know means he's concerned, but doesn't say anything right away. It's just the two of you and the music for a moment. The big hand on your back is smoothing heat into your aching shoulders, and you close your eyes to just feel it for a moment.  
    "Need a break?" he asks. "It's late in the day, and you've been at it for hours."  
    "I guess," you say. "Since I'm not getting anywhere... Might as well give up on it..."  
    "That's not what I said, and that's not what a break is," he tells you gently. He pulls you to his chest, wraps his arms around your shoulders, gives you a kiss on the cheek. "You should rest your mind a while. Be kind to yourself."  
    It feels nice to be in his arms, and you feel some of your tension releasing. You have the beginnings of a smile forming on your lips - sometimes it is easy to be kind to yourself when he gets the ball rolling like this.  
    Another song starts on the stereo, four low and sultry piano chords issuing slowly from the speakers. Nick turns, reaches over and knocks the volume up another notch. With a clap, the rest of the arrangement enters and the slow steady beat begins. Nick turns you in his arms, and takes one of your hands gently in his, and places his other one on your lower back, pulling you close.  
    "Here, love. Just sway with me a while," he says, leading you to the middle of the room. His voice is a low rumble. It matches the beautiful moody quality of the song, and is more than enough to tempt you on its own.  
    You let him lead, slipping your free arm around his broad shoulder, and you rest your hand at the back of his neck. He smiles at you when you meet his eyes, full of warmth. The rhythm you settle into is slow, a gentle back and forth.

     _I'll take you_  
_Out of the past, out of the deep_  
_Whatever_  
_Whatever wars you like to keep_  
_Somehow you_  
_Keep falling back into the dark_  
_I'll take you_  
_I'll take you back to where we are_

    You gaze at his skin while you dance, tracing the patterns on his cheeks with your eyes. You've been drawn all at once out of your own mind into this moment. There's the feeling of his hand on your back, his fingers gently pressing into your flesh there. His other hand supports yours softly, and he strokes your fingers absently with his thumb. Pressed against his chest and belly, his breath falls sweet and warm on your face. It's the only thing to hear in the room save for the music.  
    Nick leans closer, puts his cheek to the side of your face. You gently trace your fingers on the back of his neck, and feel him shiver as your touch causes goosebumps to rise. You smile, closing your eyes. You sigh again, but this time it's a relief, carrying tension away. It's blissful.  
    This orc. He always knows how to get you. Your million-mile-an-hour thoughts from mere moments ago feel like a bad dream you've forgotten since yesterday. He's just so warm, so tender, so beautiful. And you did need a break, so badly. You briefly hope he doesn't get too pleased with himself about being right. But he gives you a kiss on your temple and you realize it's got to be the furthest thing from his mind.

   _Come with me_  
_'Cause we can't breathe when we're so low_  
_Hold on now_  
_I can not help when you let go_

    You press your face into his neck, inhale the smell of him. Squeeze him a little tighter to you with your arm. Nick returns the embrace, winding his arm a little further around your waist. You almost don't need to stand on your own, his muscular arm supporting your back this way. There's a low satisfied rumble in his chest.  
    He brings the hand he's holding up to his face, kisses your palm. The kisses tickle, his blunted tusks grazing your skin as his soft lips press into the hollow of your hand. It doesn't seem to matter to him when your fingers curl naturally against his face, fingertips falling against his closed eyelids. He keeps planting a few more of those kisses down your wrist, then drapes your arm over his other shoulder so he can hold you with both of his.  
    Lifting your head, your eyes follow the line of his throat into the collar of his shirt. You give him kisses on his neck, up to the angle of his jaw and his earlobe. When his ear twitches in response you feel it against the tip of your nose. You feel sensitive to everything now, you notice the temperature of the room, how much heat he is giving off by comparison. The soft fabric of his shirt, the smell it holds in it from the laundry and from his body. Drawing your arm down from his shoulder, you rest your palm on his chest, feel the heavy percussion of his heart. The music is swimming inside your head.

_I'm waiting_  
_I know you're coming from afar_  
_I'll take you_  
_I'll take you down to where we are_

    Nick's feeling similar to you, judging by the way he drags his hands up your back, one all the way up your neck to the back of your head to knead his fingertips into your scalp. You close your eyes and let out a groan of pleasure. The next thing you feel is the way he twists his face to yours before you're swept up into a kiss.  
    It's a hungry kiss, you suck at his lips only briefly before opening your mouth, the taste of him suddenly more compelling than anything else. He does the same; his tongue flicks over yours, sending ripples of electricity through the core of your body. You both squeeze each other tighter, the hand on the back of your head twisting in your hair, your hands wandering wherever they can reach with your arms around his thick torso. You bring one hand up to tease and tug at one sensitive ear. It flicks and twitches, and he growls into your mouth. In return he keeps teasing your tongue with his to make you moan. The brief opportunity when he pulls his tongue back to start again, you seize to bite his lip. He draws a breath in sharply.  
    "Mnh fuck I want you," you hear him growl, and he picks you up, pulling your legs to either side of his hips to carry you out and down the hall to the bedroom. You hold tight to him, your chest blocking his sight of the hallway, but he walks with purpose. He knows exactly what he's doing. The end of the song fades away in the distance as he drops to the bed with you under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn about the use of the lyrics in the text, please let me know how you feel about that in particular if you'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

    You've barely made landing on the bed and he's already at your throat, kissing and sucking. His bottom teeth graze your airway, land where they make you feel your own pulse racing as he marks up the sides of your neck. On your hips and your thighs you feel his hands kneading, squeezing, hot even through your jeans. Your own fingers dig into his shoulders, twisting up his shirt. A soft cry escapes your lips as he sucks particularly hard at your vulnerable neck.  
    Nick pulls back, drawing his nose along your jaw, and comes to look into your eyes.  
    "You good?" he asks.   
    "I'm so good," you breathe, pulling him by the ears into a kiss, biting his lip again. You arch yourself under his heavy body, pressing your groin into his. You've struck gold - the sound that comes out of him is gorgeous.   
    More sounds come raking out of his throat into your mouths while you kiss. The grip on your thigh gets tighter. He draws the hand from your hip to the fastening on your jeans, strong fingers undoing them despite the pressure between your bellies.  
    When he crawls himself down your body to grab hold of your waistband, you grab his shirt and drag it up his back as he moves. Nick gets himself out of it so he can resume pulling your pants off. His eyes meet yours as he emerges from the shirt, gold and fire. The way he looks at you makes an ache rise in your belly, and when he does take your pants off you, you're all but scrambling to help him.   
    Getting his shoulder under one of your legs, he starts to kiss the inside of your thigh, from the knee up. Making slow progress, he licks and nibbles and sucks at your flesh, making more marks on you, dents from his teeth, and hickies of deepened red-violet. The warmth of that colour and the rest of your skin sets off the cool deep blue of his hand as it massages up your thigh to your hip.  It's agony, it feels so good but won't touch that ache inside of you for more.  
    "Nick, please," you moan, twisting your hands in your shirt and kneading at your own belly. You look down at him, your eyes lidded heavily, and when he looks back at you he leans his cheek against your thigh where he was leaving the latest in the trail of markings, and gives you a crooked grin, tusks poking from under his lip.   
    "Please what?" You're going to lose your fucking mind.  
    "You said you wanted me, stop teasing!"   
    "What if this is how I want you?" he growls. He takes a big bite at your sensitive thigh. It makes you whimper, heat still building inside you. He does shift his weight closer to you though, and brings a hand up to where yours are, pushing your shirt up so he can press his fingertips into your belly.  
    You trail both hands down his forearm, caressing his smooth skin, feeling the muscles roping underneath as he moves his fingers. You start tilting yourself up to get some stimulation against his heavy arm, some contact to that needy throbbing. He lifts it slightly when you do, chuckling. So in frustration you give him a bit of your fingernails in his arm, to which he responds with his own digging in your belly. You bite your lip at that. He shoots you a look, his eyes still lit with mischief but betraying that he's getting just as riled up as he's enjoying getting you.   
    He's coming up the front of your thigh now, his breath hot. As he kisses up your hip over your underwear, he pushes your shirt up further with his hand, dragging the palm up your center line slowly. The bed creaks as he shifts his weight, crawling over you, putting his mouth all over your sides and belly. Its terribly ticklish when its just his lips and his breath, electrifying when he bites you.  
    "I love the way your skin tastes," he mutters against your flesh.  
    You bring your hands to hold his head gently as he continues his slow journey up your body. His ears flick against your palms while you caress his scalp with your fingertips. You listen to your own breathing, and his with the occasional hum of satisfaction, over the stereo muffled in the other room.   
    "Let me taste you too," you whisper.   
    He sits up, and helps you out of your shirt. It doesn't stop him from continuing what he's doing, but when he gets back to it, he turns his eyes up to you from where he's leaving more kisses over your ribs, and brings a hand up to caress your face. He draws his thumb across your lips - You part them gently, lick them a little, and capture it between your teeth before sucking it into your mouth. It satisfies the craving some, and you let out a soft moan.  
    Nick's making that low rumble of his as he comes up to your chest, and you feel it vibrating in your belly as he leans into you. More teeth, more licks. His tongue flicks one sensitive nipple, making you gasp around his thumb. You hold his head there with one hand, and he licks it a little more, rolls his tusks across it. You wriggle under him, bucking your hips against his belly. He chuckles deep in his throat - he can feel through your underwear how your body has been responding. Letting his thumb out of your mouth, you speak with desperation.  
    "Nick, I want you."  
    "I'm right here."  
    "Nick! I want to fuck," you plead.   
    "Well!"  
    He pushes himself up with his free arm, brings himself over you fully, and kisses you deeply. You reach down and unfasten his jeans, push them off his hips. He is rock hard in his briefs, and you buck your hips up again immediately to feel the shape of him against you. He presses back in earnest, moaning. It feels so good, his hard cock pressed to your body, even through the fabric. He almost doesn't want to stop this (and you almost don't want him to), but he manages to pull himself away to stand so you can both get the last of your clothes off.  
    As he pushes his underwear down with his jeans his cock springs free, and you watch him move, marveling at his shape. The patterns of his skin smatter over his chest in broad swathes of blue, merging with speckles and patches and stripes on his belly, leading to a patch at the base of his shaft that sends a stripe out over his shaft, where the blue is darkened purple and the rest red by his arousal. It almost makes your mouth water. He is magnificent.   
    He's also watching you, and you quickly get your underwear off so he can see all of you as you lay back in the bed.  
    "Wow," he breathes softly when he takes all of you in, his golden eyes full of adoration as well as desire.   
     You beckon to him and he crawls back over you, using his fingers to trace the trail he left with his mouth. As he comes to your chest you take that hand, place the palm against your sternum, let him feel your heart race against it. The feeling makes him weak, and he brings himself down into your arms again, kisses you, bites your lip and your jaw and your neck. You pull his hand up, kiss his fingers, his palm.   
     Nick lifts his head to watch you as he fits himself to your body and presses into you, sees how your eyes roll back as you get what you need finally. You clutch his hand cupped over your cheek as sensation bursts through your pelvis and up through your core. He sighs your name as you begin to move slowly together, not taking his eyes off yours. You look up at him as you turn into his palm again, kissing down to his wrist, biting the skin there.   
    "Going to mark me back, then?" he says quirking a brow, watching your teeth flash as you tease the sensitive skin. He draws in a sharp breath as you get a good nip in.  
    "I'd like to do what I can," you say, pulling him to you. Wrapping your arms around him you dig your nails into his back, and bite down on his shoulder. He grunts appreciatively as you scratch down to his low back, and give a squeeze to his buttocks as they work to rock his hips with yours. The closer he draws you to climax, the more you scratch and bite, muffling your cries and moans against his skin. It works him into an urgent pace, seeking his own pleasure in yours.  
    When you come he holds you tight, matching his pace to the waves of your orgasm now as best he can. You cry out his name until it subsides, your body shuddering taught in his arms and then finally going limp as you catch your breath. He kisses your face, wipes sweat from your brow. You flutter your eyes open as much as you can to meet his.   
    "I want you to finish," you manage to say.  
    He nods and kisses you, then works back up to pace. You hold him until its his turn to cry your name. You feel his come spurt out of him in hot waves, and the tremble in his arms as he tries not to collapse his full weight onto you.  
He rolls off you, breathing heavily.  
    "Hey," you pant, tossing a clumsy hand over his chest, barely able to control your muscles anymore from the high. "Hell of a break."  
    He grins, blissed out lying next to you. He throws a similarly clumsy hand over yours. "My pleasure."


End file.
